Demon Blood
Demon Blood (デモン ブルド Demon Burudo) is a form of Lost Magic that occurred as a mutation in humans over 500 years ago. Description Demon Blood is the name of a mutation that produces a form of Lost Magic that turns the person’s blood into liquid Eterano. The only spells they are capable of using are special ones that turn their blood into magic. Demon Blood offers many physical boosts, such as durability, endurance, strength and speed as well as an extended life. When turned into magic, the blood changes in colour from red to a shining pink. History Spells * Blood Marking: The caster draws the Demon Blood's Marking Seal on something that he wishes to be summoned at some point. After a Marking Seal has been placed, no more Marking Seals can be made until a Summoning Seal has been drawn, or else that marking will be void. So long as the seal stays intact, this spell can be kept in waiting after being drawn, if it remains unused. After the spell has been used to get summoned, the seal will disappear. This spell is used in conjunction with Blood Summoning. * Blood Summoning: The caster draws the Demon Blood's Summoning Seal on something he wishes to summon a marked object to. The first Summoning Seal drawn after a Marking Seal will be where that marked object gets summoned to. One Summoning Seal can only summon one marked object. So long as the seal stays intact, this spell can be kept in waiting after being drawn, if it remains unused. After this spell has been used to summon something, the seal will disappear. This spell is used in conjunction with Blood Marking. * Blood Boost: This spell is used to accelerate something to blinding speeds. The caster would put blood on what he wants to accelerate, and then activate the spell. By having blood on his feet, he can use this spell to accelerate forwards, or to use a boosted kick. By having blood on his elbow, he can throw an accelerated punch. If he gets his blood on his opponent, he can have them pushed away from, or towards him. * Blood Bow: This spell creates and fires arrows made from Demon Blood magic. By having blood on his left hand, the caster can activate this spell. They form a bow shape with his left thumb, index and middle fingers. This creates the bow. With their right hand, they grabs and pulls back like with a real bow. The arrow gets fired by releasing like with the real thing. How much blood used and how much power he puts in each arrow will determine the amount of shots he has before the spell runs out. * Blood Bombardment: The caster turns their falling blood into a compressed ball of magic that speeds at its target. All the compressed magic gets turned into kinetic energy, making it a magical bullet. * Blood Beam: With blood on the caster's hands, they fire it as a powerful magical beam. * Blood Barrier: The caster draws the Demon Blood's Barrier Seal on something he wants to create a barrier with. A lone Barrier Seal cannot be used in an open area to create a barrier, however, if one is used in a doorway, or something to that effect, it can create a barrier in the opening, essentially creating a locked door in the doorway. A single seal can also be used on an object. This would cause a barrier to form surrounding the object, protecting it from harm. If a barrier is to be created in an open area, at least three seals are needed as the seals act as the corners of the barrier. Once activated, a seal will remain until destroyed or dispelled. These barriers work by diffusing any force that hits it away from the barrier. Because of this, they are easily capable of surviving attacks that are stronger than the barrier is itself. * Blood Blast: The caster draws the Demon Blood's Explosive Seal on something he wants to cause an explosion on. So long as the seal stays intact, this spell can be kept in waiting after being drawn, if it remains unused. * Blood Healing: The caster draws the Demon Blood's Healing Seal on someone he wants to heal. This spell offers the healing power that one with Demon Blood has at a fraction of the speed. * Blood Direction: An advanced spell that allows control of any of his blood that has been spilled and is within his range. This spell is difficult to master, but once perfected, it can be used to draw seals on things quickly, even in combat. Unlike the other spells, this spells aim is to use up as little Eterano as possible, so as to still be able to use other spells. * Blood Blaze: The caster puts blood in their mouth, converts it to magic, and then spits it out. The magic comes out looking like fire, making it appear as if they are breathing pink flames. It takes the shape of fire, but isn't actually fire magic. The shape is to give it greater range as well as unpredictability to it's area of attack. * Blood Apocalypse: This spell can only be used with large amounts of blood, and as such, is one of the most dangerous Demon Blood Spells, to both sides. It creates a large explosion of magical energy that has a massive range. Due to the amount of blood it takes to cast the spell, it can be dangerous to learn this spell through practice, so instead it is often preferred to learn through studying the concept instead. * Blood Rampage: This spell uses all of the blood in the casters body to drastically increase their durability, strength, speed and recovery rate, turning them into an incredibly powerful melee fighter. Depending on how much control over the spell the caster has, it will also change the casters appearance. Because it uses all of the blood in the casters body, the caster will either die once all their magic has been used up, or once their body gets torn to shreds by the power of the spell. Due to the drastic effects of this spell, it cannot be practiced, so the only way to master it is to perfectly understand the method to use the spell. Trivia * The increased defense and offense that Demon Blood provides is heavily based on Bleach's Quincy technique known as Blut. Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost magic Category:Magic and Abilities